Soaring
by Harper Granger-Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley only flies in pouring rain when she's upset. So what's got her all fired up this time, and what does it have to do with a certain Scorpius Malfoy? One-shot.


**I really don't know how I come up with these things, but I gotta admit, I really love the Rose/Scorpius pairing! Maybe because they've got this forbidden love/friends against all odds sort of vibe to them... plus, nobody knows what they're like so you can take so many liberties!**

**I'm rambling, I know. I really hope you enjoy this story (and thanks to siriusgirlstar for the prompt, I'll come up with stories for the others...)**

**So... on with it! Read and review, or Filch will come after you *shudders* He's such a creepo...**

**Disclaimer, because I keep forgetting: Siriusly... would I be writing fanfiction if I owned any of this? Not likely. Stop assuming such things, silly readers :P**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_Soaring_

_.:._

* * *

><p><em>"Flying is a great stress reliever. Once you get up into the air, then all your worries disappear, because all that matters is the wind through your hair and the feeling of weightlessness. After a good fly, I feel like I can conquer the world."<em>

Rose knew just how valid her father's words were; she'd taken the advice often enough. When it seemed like the entire world was against her, a good spin on her Nimbus 3000 was usually the first option on her mind.

_Stupid Malfoy._ The seventh year couldn't believe the nerve of that slimy snake! Every year, he had to be the best in everything: the most athletic Chaser, the Potions prodigy, the Transfiguration titan. It was always a battle, and Rose had had enough.

Sure, she had once welcomed the opportunity to show the school just what she was made of, and beating the son of The Amazing Bouncing Ferret had usually been entertaining. A challenge worthy of her wit and mind.

Now, however, she was realizing just how childish and stupid the entire competition was. What was the point? They'd been running through the motions for so long that Rose knew their hearts weren't really in it anymore. Well, it seemed that Scorpius, at least, had _better_ things to do.

_And there lies the root of the problem_, her cousin Albus had said earlier that evening in the Gryffindor common room. Scorpius wasn't spending all his time trying to beat Rose, to nettle her or annoy her (and vice versa by default) anymore. No, instead he had chosen to help some new _exchange student_. An airy blonde so stereotypically dumb that Rose was surprised to see managed to find her way out of the bedcovers every morning.

What did Rose care if Scorpius decided to act the hospitable Head Boy and show the bimbo around every corner of Hogwarts, _including_ their special corner of the library? THEIR corner! Which that stupid Vasilisa could never appreciate, seeing as she couldn't even open a book.

She was probably in the Slytherin common room right now, curled up next to him, and laughing at the jokes _she_ used to laugh at, admiring the smile he used to show only for Rose-

Gryffindor's star Chaser had flown above the hoops of the Quidditch pitch. In the distance she could see a light in Hagrid's hut, the Forbidden Forest spread out behind it.

"I'm _not jealous_," Rose hissed to herself. The words sounded just as hollow and untrue as they had when she'd said them to Al.

It was so _unfair_. Why did Rose have to fall in love with an absolute git like Malfoy? It couldn't be someone like Aiden Wood- their strong, talented Beater who had eyes like sparkling sapphires? Or Lysander Scamander? Granted, he was a bit odd, but Aunt Luna was a family friend and Rose knew the Scamanders very well. Why couldn't it have been anyone but Scorpius Malfoy, the handsome, talented, smart Slytherin who had never felt anything for the Gryffindor?

If Rose was honest with herself, she'd been feeling something more than friendship for the Slytherin for some time. Two years, at least. Of course, denying them had been easy up 'till now, when this… Russian obstacle had shown Rose just how much she could lose. Had lost.

It was over.

"Rose?"

Rose glanced down, startled that someone had ventured forth into the drizzly night. Scorpius Malfoy was walking onto the pitch, his broom in hand. She could barely make out his face, turned up in her direction.

"What are you doing? It's freezing!"

"Like you would care!" Rose shouted back. Gripping the handle of her broom firmly, she flew upwards, farther and farther away from the school. She couldn't think about _him_, otherwise she'd go insane.

Rose yelped when a strong hand latched onto her arm and stopped her speeding.

"What d'you mean, 'I wouldn't care'?" Scorpius asked her, frowning. "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Really? Because lately it hasn't felt like it." Rose felt all her pent-up emotions begin to flow. If he didn't shut up and leave her alone, the fiery Weasley might just hex him.

Scorpius looked even more confused. "Rose, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Why would you say I'm upset?"

The Head Boy rolled his eyes. "Because normally, sane people don't go flying at high altitudes, in the rain, with no cloak on."

Rose glanced down to see herself wearing only her jeans and Weasley sweater. She must have been more distracted than she'd thought.

"Besides," Scorpius said softly, a tone Rose knew to be reserved just for her. The thought didn't help. "Rose, I know you. I know you fly when you're upset because you say that it makes you feel free. What's wrong?"

"Everything. NEWTs. Head Girl duties, I don't know," Rose snapped. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

She tugged away from Scorpius's grip, refusing to look at him. "I just need to be alone, alright? Can't I have that?" She rocketed away from the boy, down to the grass of the Quidditch pitch. Her dorm would have privacy.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong!" His hand on her shoulder made something snap inside of Rose. What was his game? Why was he messing around with her emotions like this?

"Fine. You want to know what's wrong? You, Scorpius. You are what's wrong. I thought we were friends! I thought we did everything together-"

"Rose-"

"Then this… this _girl_ comes along and suddenly I'm not worthy enough to be your friend!" Rose shouted, spinning around and glaring into Scorpius's shocked face. "Oh, no, it's Vasilisa this, Vasilisa that, because that's all the matters now, isn't it? I get shoved to the side, like a toy that's been outgrown. I don't matter anymore. Maybe I never did."

"Rose, that's not true!" Scorpius said heatedly, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "You know that! Since when has Vasilisa been a threat? _Why_ would she be a threat? You hang out with Albus, and Emilie, and I don't have a problem with that."

Rose felt tears prick her eyes. "But Albus and Emilie are stunningly beautiful."

Fearing that perhaps she'd said too much, Rose navigated out of Scorpius's grip and turned away to walk down the path. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and the Weasley girl had no will to stop them.

"Rosemary Weasley. You turn around, _right now_."

Scorpius's voice sounded so firm and angry that it stopped Rose in her tracks. She felt hands twist her body to face the Slytherin whose eyes, she was startled to see, were glistening.

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

Rose gave a hollow laugh, which turned into a dry sob. "I've _never_ been beautiful, Scorpius. I've got untamable curly hair in the _worse_ shade of red possible, I'm not tall and graceful, I wear ripped jeans and Converse, not designer labels. I-"

"Rose." Scorpius gave a chuckle. "Rose, Rose, Rose. Since when does that matter? You _are_ beautiful, Rose. Because you know what I see? I see vibrantly fiery hair that reflects the temper of the girl who wears it. Your clothes are a fashion statement all your own, that scream independence. You're intelligent, funny, stubborn, graceful… you are stunning, Rosie."

Rose had never felt so warm. "I… thank you, Scorpius. But I'll never be Vasilisa."

Scorpius growled. "Don't you get it? I don't _want_ Vasilisa, or any other girl. I want you, Rose."

Scorpius leaned down, cradling Rose's tearstained face with his hands as he gently kissed her, in that instant conveying all of his respect, adoration, and love for the Weasley. And Rose got it. Vasilia and Scorpius's relationship had been just what everyone had told her; a responsible Head Boy helping a new student around the school. Scorpius had always been Rose's. And Rose had always been Scorpius's.

Rose threw her arms around Scorpius's neck as he moved his own hands down to envelope the girl in a warm embrace. They remained there for quite some time, wrapped in a world of their own.

Scorpius and Rose finally broke for air. Rose felt so uplifted and buoyant, as if she were flying.

"I'm such a git," she whispered. "I can't believe I got so damn jealous."

Scorpius laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot that Weasleys all had tempers and jumped to conclusions." He winced as Rose untangled herself enough to punch him in the arm.

"What does this mean? For us?" Rose asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll declare our relationship to the rest of the school, causing very little uproar because everyone saw it coming. Then we'll graduate at the top of our class-I'll be valedictorian, of course-"

"Not likely," Rose snorted.

"Then we'll head into our careers as Aurors, save the day countless times and always return safely to our little cottage home-" Rose was giggling by now. "where our three beautiful children wait eagerly until we get home. Two will be boys, of course-"

"Of course," Rose nodded in mock seriousness.

"But there'll be a girl for me to spoil and be overprotective over, and for you to share all the little tidbits of wisdom that you collect over the years, and," Scorpius said with a grin, "we'll live happily ever after."

Rose snorted. "What a lovely picture of our future that you paint. But what if this doesn't work out?"

"Then I will spend every day trying to win you back," said Scorpius seriously. "You're beautiful, Rose, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

Overwhelmed by emotion, Rose kissed the Slytherin furiously.

Sure, flying was a great stress reliever. But Rose knew of an even better way to get the sensation of soaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did I give you cavities? Personally, I'm not sure I like the ending because I suck at writing kissing scenes... not having any experience at the art myself. But anyhoo, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. So yeah... *awkward silence*<strong>

**Cyber cookies for those who review! (they're double chocolate this time :D)**


End file.
